


I’m On To You…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, I’m On To You…, Love, M/M, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin’s thoughts about how their relationship has changed…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m On To You…

Title: I’m On To You…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G…  
Warnings: Passion and Love…  
Beta Queen: bigj52

Summary: Justin’s thoughts about how their relationship has changed…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**I’m On To You…**

It’s always in his eyes, they truly are the windows to his soul. He may not verbalize his emotions often, but they show in his actions. Looking closely you’ll see them just beneath the surface. It takes a trained eye to see the love, and passion hiding within the depth of his heart. 

I’ve learned to read him so well over the years. I’ve always been on to him, but now it’s different, we’re different. We’ve grown up, grown closer, accepting our place in each other’s lives. Words are no longer necessary.

We understand one another, we’re finally equal partners.

The End…


End file.
